


Eat It Up

by Pinx_B (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The most tasteful of things are worth the wait..





	

 

* * *

 

 

Maki was heavy with anticipation as she sat on the edge of the couch with her heartbeat racing off the scale.

Her eyes kept a lock on the hands that were fumbling around in front of her where Nico was stood. Maki had to bite down on her lip to contain the urge to just throw herself at Nico and do it herself.

It felt like Nico's fingers were messing with her head on purpose, taunting her about what she wasn't going to be getting any time soon as the tiny digits worked fervently to remove the bindings.

"Hurry up Nico-chan, I don't think I can wait any longer" Maki said with a slight waver in her voice as Nico had managed to undo an inch of it, teasing Maki to no end.

"So impatient, you'd think I've not given it to you in years" Nico chided, slowly undoing each string one by one. She grinned at the way the redhead's violet eyes were enamoured with the sight, never blinking as she waited for her to remove it completely.

Maki gulped visibly, one hand gripping the edge of the couch and the other...already occupied.

Waiting. Waiting for the sweet moment she'd be able to use it properly and get it in as deep as possible.

No drop was going to be wasted. She was going to devour every single one like she hadn't drank in years.

That's what it felt like to Maki whenever she couldn't taste Nico's essence and being.

"Don't tease me like this, I swear to god I'll-".

"You'll what, Maki-chan?" Nico taunted as she dropped it to the floor and allowed Maki to see the final level in all its glory; glistening, swollen and ready for the picking.

"Is...is it supposed to be that wet?" the redhead barely breathed out as her eyes roamed around Nico's treasure, "How long have you been waiting?".

Nico continued to stand in front of her face, the redhead's eyes level with her warm package.

"Since you left this morning, I've been a little busy as you can see" Nico smirked and made a show of moving back & forth slightly which made it shimmer against the lighting.

Maki's hands wanted to touch it so badly, to dip her fingers in and lick Nico's offering; savour it as it was the best thing she'd ever tasted on this earth. Not her cooks, no restaurant, no other girl could even compare to the flavours that Nico had. She could feel her mouth watering at the strong scent of sweetness with a tinge of tanginess.

"Someone's very eager indeed" Nico commented, her red eyes noting how Maki's leg was tapping on the floor with impatience and need, "You want a taste?".

"Please, yes Nico-chan, I need it now" Maki growled in frustration. She didn't care if she ripped through the couch the way she was clawing at it, the only thing she could feel was the first swipe of her tongue licking around and in the round nub.

"How bad do you want it?" Nico teased as she dipped her own finger in, pulled it out and waved it in front of Maki's eyes.

Maki's breathing hitched whenever Nico waved her finger beneath her nose, allowing the scent to make its way into her mind which made her tongue throb for a taste, "Now Nico, please!".

"Well since you asked so nicely" Nico grinned and watched the way the redhead lapped at her finger, cleaning it up like it was going to be inspected by royalty. Maki's eyes had fluttered shut as she trailed her tongue up the length of Nico's finger whilst light sounds of approval escaped Nico's mouth.

"More..".

"You want more of this did you say?".

"More.." came Maki's breathy reply again as the bittersweet taste of Nico's creation coated her mouth, "Now".

Deciding that she had tortured the redhead enough and knowing how bad she herself wanted it, Nico stepped back a little and motioned for Maki to give her the hand she was so busy with.

"You ready for this baby?".

Maki nodded eagerly as she watched Nico bend forward with the prize from the heavens. She opened her legs so that the dark haired girl had enough room to manoeuvre around and then Nico stuck her arms out.

Maki's occupied hand met with Nico's hands as her other hand finally let go of the couch that had dug nail marks in it. Her eyes widened as she watched the thick, hot liquid slide down and she finally let out the sigh that had been rocked by nerves and anticipation.

"Finally..".

...

..

.

"Enjoy the soup Maki-chan! I left whole tomatoes in there for you to sink your mouth into so eat it up before it gets cold!", Nico said with a smile as she poured the contents of the container that she had been holding lower in order to not burn herself; into the bowl that Maki had in her hand.

"Nothing tastes better than tomatoes".

**Author's Note:**

> None of you are ever going to trust me again are you =P


End file.
